Time for some Romance
by AAAvellar
Summary: This is a HGRW and HPGW Romance story. Hermione and Ron just started going out but will a suprising twist tear them apart? Love stories on both sides. Ginny & Harry. Ron & Hermione. Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Confessions Begin

**Disclaimer: I own all of the Harry Potter Books**. **Unfortunately I do not own the characters and other things in them. Mrs. JK Rowling does. **

_I hope you like this new story of mine! Please review! If there is any problems tell me please and I'll fix it. This should be an interesting story. It's a HG/RW and a GW/HP romance/drama story. Hope you like! I will try to finish this one unlike the other one...I got writer's block. _

Chapter One: The Confessions Begin

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are all sitting in the Griffyndor Common room by the blazing fire. Hermione was writing a letter to Victor Krum with a little grin on her face. Ron was glaring at her in jealousy acting like he was doing homework whenever she looked up. Ginny was working on something also but was at an angle which you couldn't see exactly what but she was happy. Harry was drawing a picture. Ron snatched it from him and looked at him like he was crazy. It was a picture of Ron and Hermione kissing with a heart around them.

"You think I like her well what about..." Ron whispered so Hermione and Ginny couldn't hear. Then he wrote down 'Ginny kiss kiss' on piece of parchment.

Harry looks over at Ginny. "We're just friends and I wouldn't date your little sister!" He whispered.

Ron shrugged, "I wouldn't mind. It might be fun having you date her so I wouldn't have to worry about her as much."

A Griffyndor girl passed by and Hermione stood up and asked her to mail a letter for her and the girl nodded. Then she went over to Ginny to ask her if she was going to bed and she nodded and packed up her stuff.

"Bye you guys we're going up to bed." Ginny announced to Harry and Ron. They said their goodbyes and Ron and Harry left for the Boys Dormitory and Hermione and Ginny to the girls Dormitory.

"Hey, Hermione what do you think about Harry." Ginny asked as she got her PJ's on and got into bed.

"I think that he is a nice guy and that he is cute for someone like you." Hermione said when she got into bed and started reading a book.

"For me? Well, I don't know he did dump me last year." Ginny said while she turned off the light.

"Oh come on, He asked _you_ out and he only dumped you because he loved you and didn't want to hurt you that shows love." Hermione snapped back smiling.

"Hey, You have no room to talk you _STILL_ haven't noticed Ron's feelings for you and you sat all that time downstairs writing a letter to Victor you should've seen that look on his face. He was SO jealous."

"I told you I was writing a letter telling him to stop writing he was getting on my nerves plus he is too old for me. If Ron really likes me he'll tell me or he'll ask me out but he doesn't does he no! So end of discussion. Goodnight." She closed her book shut and turned off the light and pulled her covers over her head.

"Sorry, I was just making a point. I didn't think it would make you upset. Goodnight." Ginny responded turning over and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"It's not you it's him..." Hermione mumbled so that Ginny could hear.

000000000000000000000

The next day Ginny got up early and went down to Breakfast before Hermione woke up to tell Ron something. She got her robe on quietly and ran out of the dorm and down the stairs to the Great Hall. She spotted Ron and ran over putting her hair up in a bun in the process.

"Ron! Ron! I need to talk to you about something. Promise me you'll try to do it?" Ginny said hurriedly.

"What Ginny? Speak in English." Ron said.

"Well you know how you have always liked Hermione..." Ginny Started but Ron cut her off.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione came over to sit down with them.

"Drat!" Ginny muffled under her breath.

"Oh Please don't stop on my behalf." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well we were talking about stuff. Yeah, stuff." Ron mumbled.

"Oh really, What stuff?" Hermione said.

"Stuff.." Ron responded looking down as Hermione glared at him.

"Harry you want to take a walk?" Ginny twitched her head in Ron and Hermione's direction.

"Oh, uh, Sure." Harry stuttered and he got up and they made their way out side the Great Hall and outside walking by the lake hearing Hermione's and Ron's voices fading away behind them.

"Um, Harry about last year. I was wondering if we could start dating again. Please?" Ginny said.

"Ok, But Ginny I love you I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Harry you won't I can take care of myself. I'm not a little kid anymore." She touched his cheek. "And if I was I could still kick some butt!" She giggled and he laughed a little then got serious.

"Ginny I know this and you've told me a thousand times. But I can't put you at risk." He responded.

"I won't be...Give me a chance. I love you..." She touched his lips and then kissed him softly on them.

"Look..." Ginny stopped him.

"Please?" Ginny pleaded.

"Alright," He smiled. "But only because I love you oh so much." They laughed and kept walking along the lake holding hands.

000000000000000000

"Ronald I hate that you are so immature! Can't you just tell me what you were talking about?" Hermione yelled at him when they reached the Griffyndor common room.

"What don't you go ask Ginny or Harry? Why me?" Ron responded.

"Because I want to hear it from you Ronald!" She yelled louder she was almost going to cry she was never going to get the answer out of him like this it was worthless.

"Because Hermione...Because..." Ron said lowering his voice.

"Because why Ron?" Maybe she was going too.

"Because Hermione I love you. There I said it. I love you I loved you ever since I set eyes on you on the train. I just never thought you'd like me the same way and then you went out with that scum Victor Krum and I just gave up but I never stopped loving you Hermione. Never."

Hermione right then and there burst into tears she knew it she always knew it. "I only said yes to Victor because you asked too late. But I love you too Ron and I would never stop either."

She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips and held his hand and brought him upstairs.

_I hate endings like these_ _they always leave you on a cliff hanger but I will update real soon! Please Review! I love the email that tells you someone has reviewed. So please do it. _

_Luv ya, _

_Alexa _

_P.S. REVIEW! Lol _


	2. It get's a little bit more interesting

**Disclaimer: I own all of the Harry Potter books. Unfortunately I don't own the Characters and other things in them. That I have to give credit to J.K. Rowling. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_See, a promise is a promise. I said I'd update so I did. I hope you like this next Chapter I had a a great time making it. My friends surely know that too lol. So have fun with it and don't forget to review on every chapter! _

_Hope you like it!_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2: First Dates**

The next morning Hermione and Ron woke up late and were late for Herbology. Hermione was the first to realize this. She rolled over out of Ron's arm and looked at the clock on her bedside table it was 10 'o' clock!

"Ron!" She shook him hard then rushed to get ready she was a mess after last night. Oh, but last night. It was the best night ever. _Snap out of it, Hermione! _She thought to herself. She ran back over to Ron and pushed him off the bed and he fell onto the floor she hurriedly got her robes on as she rounded around her bed to Ron. "Ronald! We're late! Get up!" She screamed in his ear and gave him one last nudge to get him up then went to the bathroom to put her hair up.

"Bloody Hell! What was that for?" He said as he struggled to get off the floor holding his hip from falling off the bed. He too then look at the clock as he started to get dressed. "Oh, It seems we have missed Herbology. No Professor Sprout today!"

"That's not funny Ronald! We could fail! Or...Or..." She lowered her voice so that Ron would have to lip read the next word. "Be Expelled"

"I know honey. I shouldn't tease you like that." She said with a grin. He felt through her hair then french kissed her. "I don't care where I am or if I fail as long as I'm with you."

"Aw...That's so sweet!" She said in a chipper voice. "But I love school and I don't want to fail. Nor You! So I suggest that you continue to get dressed and I'll meet you in Herbology." She turned around and walked out of the girl's Dormitory. She gave a smile and a flick of her hair before she left. Ron had looked at her butt up until the door closed.

He Sighed, "She's perfect in every way..." He finally realized he was in the girls dormitory and he ran into the boys dormitory to get ready.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry Potter looked around to see when his friends, Ron and Hermione, would show up for Herbology they were already thirty minutes late. Professor Sprout had asked him two times already where they were. _'Mr. Potter would you like to inform me on where your friends are?' 'They'll be here.' _Then 5 minutes later when he looked out the door down the hallway. _'Would you like to send a search party?' 'Uh, No'. _She even bugged Neville about them. _'You have any idea' 'No Professor Sprout.' _Let's just say she was in a bad mood today. Until they finally showed up she had thrown them a glance and snipped at them a bit before they could sit down and talk to Harry. They came over and sat down on both sides of Harry. Hermione was smiling and hadn't been paying attention to Professor Sprout, for about the first time since her life at Hogwarts. Something had been up. Harry waited till the end of the period to ask them though. He decided it was best not pester the Professor again

"What's up with you two?" Asked Harry to both of them as soon as they were dismissed out of Professor Sprout's class after a very long lecture about being late. He recognizedtwinkle in Hermione's eye and smirk from Ron also. "You two got together_!" _

Hermione stayed rational when Harry blurted it out even though it was embarrassing. Ron on the other hand did not. "Well you didn't have to spill the beans! I thought my smirk would give you the hint." He turned red. Hermione elbowed him hard. "Ronald!"

"Ouch! Well, He's our best mate he deserves to know. Besides I want to know what he was up to with Ginny last night too!" Ron looked at him accordingly like hey I gave you info my turn now!

"Well it's about time you two got to together! Since our first year! Well, I guess I could tell you guys what happened too. On the way to Lunch." Harry walked on. Hermione looked at Ron for a second but he was too interested in his sister to mind so he ran after Harry. She followed after. _Men...So One task minded..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The three of them arrived at lunch like normal talking of random things since there talk about Ginny was long gone till the subject herself showed up. "Hi Harry." She kissed him on the lips and had to get on her tippy toes to do it he hd gotten a lot taller over the years. "Well let's go find a seat shall we?"

They all sat down at the Griffyndor table laughing and teasing like always. Ron even teased a little too much. "My wittle baby sister is dating my wittle baby friend." This resulted in a slap on the shoulder from Ginny and a punch on the other arm from across the table Harry.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_A/N : Hope you liked it. I'm so sorry I did update in a while but you know what? Summer's here and I have more free time on my hands. Meaning : I'm Bored as Hell. So I write more! Yay for you! I'm gonna finish this story up then hopefully write another one before I start High school Whoopie... lol. I know this Chapter didn't have much but the next one will be crammed with juicey goodness for ya. _

_Luv any one who reads this and reveiws._

_Signed,_

_Alexa Avellar _

_Alexa Avellar_


End file.
